


Moondust Draught

by ohleejordan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohleejordan/pseuds/ohleejordan
Summary: Learn about first Durmstrang Institute potion masters, and her most famous elixir.





	Moondust Draught

Chapter 1 

 

Katarina Voronova was a very powerful witch, and so was her fiance. You could say a lot about these two, not necessarily good things. But one cannot deny that they truly loved each other. But sometimes love alone isn't enough for a happy ending, especially when other things happen to get in the way. As you might already guessed, their ambitions were the reason why things for them didn't end up well. 

 

But it wasn't as simple as it may look, they didn't just grew apart blinded with desire for power. In fact they both worked together to get what they both wanted, and it could guaranteed them a place in history, but as it often is in life one mistake caused it all to fall apart. How this exactly started is unsure. Some say that they met old witch, others that it was centaur, some are convinced that it was in fact a centuries old vampire. All theories have strong arguments for and against them, so as it often is with legends we won't know for sure, who was it and what exactly was offered to them. 

 

Chapter 2

 

Of course they didn't need much time to decide if they wanted to do the ritual, and perhaps it was the exact moment when everything went wrong, or maybe it started long before that. Either way, the only concern of them was the fact that the one had to die in order to fulfill it. For less skilled witch or wizard this probably would be the moment when they backed up or let their ambitions take over and murdered their partner. But for them it was just a slight concern,both decided that Katarina should be the one who will stay alive, and as she was incredibly skilled potion maker, she would then brew one that was supposed to do something impossible before, defeat death herself. 

 

Love itself can't be enough for a reassurance, so despite being in love, they made an unbreakable vow that for as long as he stays dead Katarina can never love another man again. And so one moonless night she stabbed him. Right after that she began to brew her potion. It took a long time, but finally she did it. Confident in her own skills Katarina proceed to pour a few drops of silver liquid on her lover. And for a minute everything seemed right, but right after he stood up she understood. Death can never be destroyed, he wasn't dead, but for sure not alive either. 

 

Half transparent body and glowing eyes reminded of a ghost, but it was something more. Some weaker witch could probably break and learn to live and love, what remained from him. She although was strong, and she knew that this way neither of them would ever be happy or fully live their lives. And so she stabbed him again, previous wound was healed, so Katarina felt her hand getting closer and closer to his heart until she couldn't see the blade. As soon as she pulled out the dagger they both collapsed on the ground, one dead and one broken. 

 

Chapter 3

 

She took a large sip of her own potion, wanting to join her love in the underworld, convinced that it will be lethal to any living creature. Why she didn't use the dagger? We don't know again, so all we had are just theories. But strange thing happened, the wound on her arm, that she didn't even noticed before, healed instantly. 

 

Destiny can come to us in hardest moments, and it happen this time too. Amazed by the abilities of her creation Katerina started to get deeper and deeper into its properties. She came to many healers, or researchers with it but all of them were too afraid of its dark side to really focus on its healing abilities. But one day she happened to came into Durmstrang Institute, recently founded school in North Scandinavia. Professors were amazed by that how powerful potion were, as well as Katarina herself. 

 

She was offered a position of Potions Master, which she gladly took it. Katarina lived the rest of her life there, between snowy mountains and frozen lakes, she was grieving him all her life, but after some time even the worst wounds tend to heal, and so she learned to live her life again despite it. And when it comes to the vow, well let me just say that Nerida Vulchanova, a founder of Durmstrang Institute wasn't a man. 

 

 


End file.
